Íncubo
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: .MUY LEMON. .Envy x Winry. Winry secuestrada por Envy, y no parece ser más que un juguete sexual para él. Escrito sin mucho descanso mental xDu Review!


**Íncubo**

* * *

Intentó separarse de él y del beso que aún los mantenía unidos, pero la diferencia en fuerza era notable, de pronto, la pared choca contra la espalda de Winry y el peso del homúnculo que parecía depositarse sutilmente entre sus caderas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran, necesitaba respirar, tomar aliento de aquel súbito ataque, pero él no la dejaba. Sólo se detuvo para ver cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos, y así ella pudo tomar respiro y estabilizarse poco a poco, logrando articular forzosamente un nombre, un pecado capital.

_-"Envy...."_ el homúnculo tomó nuevamente los labios de la joven antes de que pudiera reprocharle lo que hacía. Esta vez, más violenta y ansiosamente, irrumpiendo con su lengua grácil cada centímetro de su labios. Comenzó a deslizar sus finos dedos por las tablas de los costados de la falda que ella traía. Acariciando con vehemencia la tersa piel del muslo hasta llegar a la parte interior de éste. Sonrió, y clavó sus iris violáceos en los profundos ojos azules que lo observaban.

_-"Acaso no me rogarás que me detenga como todos los demás?..." _Los ojos del homúnculo centellaron fugazmente un segundo, torció ligeramente la cabeza para estar a la par de la de ella, nariz con nariz, aspirando el aliento del otro. Algo le impedía a ella formular palabras, además de saber que de seguro no servirían para detener aquella situación.

_-"Eres una buena niña después de todo!..."_ río para sus adentros. _"Ni monstruo, ni demonio, ni groserías! Casi diría... qué te gusto?"_ El homúnculo de cabellos verdozos cerró los ojos y levantó una ceja inquisitiva, su sonrisa se desfiguró torcidamente sobre el rostro pálido. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de ella, saboreándolo con la delicadeza propia de él, ascendiendo hasta juguetear con el lóbulo de sus pequeñas orejas por simple fastidio y apoderándose al mismo tiempo de la parte superior de sus caderas... aprisionándolas bajo su propio cuerpo y la fría pared. Descendió por el mismo camino, mordiendo, besando, succionando y saboreando el cuello de la joven, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en la piel que invadía y llegando hasta su clavícula. Podía escuchar los latidos galopantes, y esta vez la falta de aire no tenía nada que ver, y la presión? bien, tampoco le importaba demasiado lo que ella estuviera 'viviendo' en esos momentos, sólo le sorprendió que no se estuviese quejando o retorciéndose del asco como las otras.

Finalmente ella dió una 'señal de vida' luego de que los dedos del homúnculo rozaran su ropa interior, hundió un gemido apretando sus dientes fuertemente. Pero no tardaron en colarse entre los pliegues de las ligeras ropas que la rubia traía. Contrajo las piernas lo más que la mano de su íncubo en aquel punto de su cuerpo le permitían, y se aferró a la espalda de él con toda su fuerza, enterrando las uñas en el ropaje de la criatura y escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la curbatura del mentón de éste.

Envy rechinó los dientes, empezaba a 'enternecerlo' la forma de actuar de la chica, y eso no debía pasar. Estaba ahí para sembrar odio y gozar de este, no para sentir piedad de sus víctimas y satisfacer un simple placer venéreo (que para eso estaba Lust de sobra). Los dedos hayaron y llegaron a deslizarse hasta _ese punto_ y acariciarlo, lo supo por el estremecimiento de ella y la presión de su agarre contra su columna. Pero se vió 'forzado' a cambiar de posición, empujando nuevamente a la humana contra la pared y esta vez deslizando su blusa hasta dejar al descubierto su sostén negro. Más no era la tela ni el metal lo que quería sentir en ese momento. El resto de las finas prendas siguió a las anteriores.

Winry gimió luego de que la piel desnuda de su cadera tocara los helados bloques que tenía de respaldo. Cubrió un poco su desnudez cruzándose de brazos, el homúnculo gruñó ante sus oídos recorriendo antes con la mirada la hermosa silueta femenina delante de él. Ella parecía no querer mirarlo, a pesar de que éste posó su mano en uno de sus pequeños pechos. Dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro, los pechos humanos eran increíblemente suaves, y éste se sentía especialmente tierno, el aroma de la piel blanca lo invitaba a perderse en su suavidad y dulce aroma. Luego de cruzar su otro brazo por detrás de la cintura de su amante notó el tiritar de su cuerpo, debía apresurarse o tendría sexo con un cadaver congelado. Y él no era precisamente, un ser de sangre caliente en el que pudiera refugiarse.

_-"Y por cierto... Que ni se te ocurra desmayarte como la última vez, porque hoy no me iré..." _aseguró esbozando una de sus cínicas sonrisas mientras dejaba ver los puntiagudos dientes. Su mano izquierda continuó su camino, casi con fervor llegó al punto en que había quedado anteriormente. Rozando los pliegues de los labios vaginales y hundiendo los dedos en ellos hasta llegar al pequeño _punto_. Winry se retorció de dolor por la velocidad en que se movían aquellas frías dagas en su cálido y suave interior.

Atrapó nuevamente sus labios, aferrándose a su boca, ahogando los posibles gritos que ella pudiera efectuar. Pronto aquellas quejas se convertirían en gemidos suaves, los labios seguían fusionados bajo el enriedo de sus lenguas mientras que los movimientos del homúnculo se le hacían más amenos. Y sin dudas las garras de ella retralléndose y sin clavarse en su cuerpo debían ser señal de que lo estaba sobrellevando bien. Pronto el cuarto se llenó de suspiros provocados por la chica de cabellos dorados, que perdía por un instante la noción del tiempo-espacio. Hasta que volvió a sentir el agarre del homúnculo contra sus caderas, casi sentándola contra las de él (aunque aún de pie) no dijo más... los cuerpos volvieron a juntarse, y ella posó su mirada hacia los reptilícos ojos de Envy.

Susurró nuevamente con esa voz inhumana algo como "Le puedo cambiar la forma si quieres" o habrá sido "Puedo cambiar la forma si quieres" de cualquier manera ninguna de las cosas que decía eran coherentes, negó con su cabeza antes que sus cuerpos se sacudieran por el primer contacto directo. La joven arqueó la espalda de puro reflejo al sentir el miembro frotándose, buscando una entrada hasta ella. Él tomó fuertemente sus caderas para mejor fijación, aferrándola contra sí, clavándose lentamente, apenas sintió la unión supo que era demasiado estrecha para él, y tampoco quería matarla en pleno acto con una penetración salvaje, así que debió controlarse. Esperar a que su cuerpo se amoldase a él y se acostumbrase a tener a un ser como él adentro.

Para su sorpresa ella buscó sus labios, tal vez buscando cierta contención en el ser que la estaba por poseer. Los ojos violáceos se abrieron en son de confusión, pero no le molestaba, o tal vez era eso lo que buscaba por su parte, además ella era diferente, no era como un homúnculo, ella era suave, delicada, _tan humana_ y tan fuerte a la vez para serlo. Increíblemente esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, como por lógica se diría, sino que por el contrario lo incitaba.

Los débiles y rítmicos gemidos de ella cambiaron repentinamente cuando su íncubo clava su pene con fuerza, de una sola vez y hasta el fondo. Robándose su virginidad y causándole un dolor intenso. Se aferró a su cuello temblando por el éxtasis y volviéndo a pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro...

_-"Envy..."_

No había dudas, esta vez ella no pronunciaba su nombre a modo de rechazo. Volvió a tomar sus caderas y se deslizó levemente hacía abajo, sacando casi por completo su miembro... sólo para introducirlo con más violencia que antes. La joven gritó y su cuerpo se estremeció, tomó entre sus delicados brazos la cabeza del homúnculo y la aprisionó contra el espacio entre su clavículas y pecho. Él seguía deslizándose dentro de ella, aliviando poco a poco su dolor con placer. Hasta que sus embestidas se volvieron más torpes y pausadas. Era delicioso, podía sentir la expansión de sus pliegues abriéndole paso y confortándolo con esa calidez _humana_, única.

Los múltiples orgasmos provocados por el roce de ambos sexos eran cada vez más poderozos en ella, provocando la presión necesaria de los músculos internos para que aquella criatura pudiera finalmente terminar de dejar su ardiente esencia en ella. Finalmente Envy colapsó, luego de un ligero temblor sobre el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, aún en ella y envuelto entre sus brazos, ambos cansados, agitados, asombrados por la unión... estremecidos por los últimos contactos. Después de todo no había sido tan malo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Eck... nunca se pongan a escribir si tienen un espiral para mosquitos con olor a lavanda al lado... i__i por favor dejen ****reviews**** xP.**


End file.
